Need to Say Goodbye
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: Marissa won't let Johnny leave without saying goodbye.


I don't own The Good Wife.

This is is an idea that came to my jet lagged and written during an extended layover.

I wrote this because I honestly can't believe Marissa would just let Johnny leave like that.

/

"So, you're leaving then."

It was a statement, not a question, and Johnny responded.

"Take care of her."

After one last nod to Marissa, Johnny got on the elevator. As the doors closed, he watched Alicia and Peter and sighed. He should have known. Whatever went on between them didn't mean much, if anything, to her. Walking up the street, he kicked a rock, thinking. When he said that he built his life on winning, on hating the enemy and loving his candidate, he didn't think he actually would fall in love with her. Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his hair and rolled his eyes. He was probably the worst campaign manager in the history of ever.

"Hey, dirtbag! Wait up."

Pausing in his steps, Johnny glanced back, seeing the young body woman make her way up the sidewalk towards him.

"Marissa, what do you want?"

She approached him, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"After all these months of working together, and I don't even get a proper goodbye?"

Cracking half a smile, Johnny held out his hand.

"Sorry. Goodbye, Marissa. It's been a pleasure working with you."

After shaking his hand briefly, Marissa pulled him in for a quick hug.

"I know I'm difficult and opinionated. Thank you for putting up with me."

Stepping back, Johnny looked her right in the eyes.

"It's ok to be opinionated. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Marissa smirked.

"I won't."

Johnny tipped his head slightly.

"Good luck with everything."

With that, he turned around and started towards his car again.

"Why are you really leaving?"

Stopping, he answered.

"I told you. I never stay in one place. This job in California; it's a good opportunity."

Marissa shook her head.

"No, I don't think that's why. At least, that's not completely why."

Johnny licked his lip.

"What makes you say that?"

Marissa shrugged, and sat down on the curb.

"Because I see the way you look at her."

"The way I look at who?"

Rolling her eyes, Marissa gestured for the older man to sit beside her. As he did, she responded.

"Alicia, obviously."

Johnny stared straight ahead.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Marissa smiled softly.

"I think you do."

"What does it matter? She's married, and Peter is obviously not going anywhere anytime soon, not after that display we just saw."

Marissa burst out laughing.

"That? That was two politicians, acting exactly how the press and the public want them to act. And it's just that, acting."

Johnny shook his head.

"No, I don't think it was. It looked pretty genuine."

"Well, it should, after 6 years of the same charade."

Johnny didn't say anything.

Marissa glanced at him sideways.

"I have seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but something definitely changed the night of the debate."

The campaign manager still stayed quiet, just thinking.

"You should at least say goodbye to her, in person. It's not fair to her to just leave."

Johnny turned to look at the curly-haired woman.

"How does she look at me?"

"The same way you look at her."

Johnny looked down.

"We can't make it work. Not while she's still with Peter. I'll go say goodbye, but then I'm leaving."

Marissa stood.

"As long as you tell her in person."

The two of them went back into the offices. Marissa lightly shoved Johnny in the direction of Alicia, and watched them from a distance, like she had been doing for the past few months.

When Alicia had a free moment, she turned to Johnny, wrapping him in a bear hug.

"We did it! Can you believe it?!"

Johnny hugged her back.

"You did it. And yes. I've always believed in you."

Alicia pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"Thank you, John. For everything, all the work you have put in and believing in me, when I stopped believing in myself."

Johnny smiled, an almost sad smile.

"You're welcome, Alicia."

"I still can't believe it. I actually won!"

Licking his lips, Johnny nodded.

"You deserve it. I mean it. You will be a great SA. And I actually-uh- just came to uh- say goodbye. So goodbye."

Alicia felt her eyes start to sting.

"You're still leaving?"

"My job's done. Time to move on."

Wiping quickly at the tears that now threatened to fall, Alicia put on a smile.

"That's great. I hope everything works out for you. Thank you, again."

"Same to you, and you're welcome."

As he turned to leave, Alicia's hand reached out to stop him.

"Will you ever come back?"

Johnny shrugged.

"Maybe someday. I don't know. Depends on somethings."

Alicia let her hand drop from his arm.

"Well, if you are ever back in Chicago, look me up, ok?"

Smiling softly at her, Johnny nodded.

"Ok. Good luck, Alicia."

With that, he was gone.

/

And end. This is a oneshot, no other chapters will be added.


End file.
